Destiel New Year :3
by GalenissJohannick2013
Summary: Dean and Sam usually go celebrate together, but this time they have someone else to celebrate with. Dean/Cas slash


Dean sighed, standing by the doorway with a bottle in his hand. It was New Year's Eve tonight. He didn't feel like doing anything at all. No matter what he wanted to change about himself, he never could. He was always going to be Dean damned Winchester.

He heard Cas muttering to himself and turned his attention to him. "Cas?" He said, wondering what he was mumbling about.

The angel looked wt him, but then ignored him. His sapphire blue eyes showed confusion and worry.

Dean shook his head and sat beside his friend, "Buddy, I see something is bothering you." He patted him on the back, encouragingly.

Castiel bit his lip, "Well, I don't know if you guys do something for New Year's or not, but…"

The hunter laughed, "Cas, me and Sammy usually go set off some fireworks in a field."

"Oh," he said, sounding disappointed.

"But…" Dean laughed, "There's always room for one more."

Castiel looked at him, "Dean, are you sure?" His voice was shaky, as if he was nervous.

"Absolutely, Cas. If you want to." He said, taking a sip of his whiskey. He stood back up and leaned against the wall.

"Of course I want to, Dean. It's about time we do something fun together for a change." The angel said, gleefully.

It was settled. Dean was glad he had someone to go with. He had always wanted to do something like this with Cas. They've been through so much together and now they can finally kick back and relax.

So, the time came to leave. Dean took a few fireworks Sam picked up earlier and a few bottles of beer for them to drink. Cas was very excited about this. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. Dean could tell by how jittery he was acting. His hands shook as he opened the door to the Impala. Dean chuckled and sat down. He insisted Sam should sit in the backseat to get the order of fireworks ready. He wasn't into festive holidays as much as his younger brother.

Cas sat down in the shotgun seat, grinning, "We're going to have a blast!" He straightened up his tie, and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Of course we are! We're Team Free Will!" Dean raised an eyebrow as he took notice of his friend's actions.

Sammy smirked, "Hell yeah."

He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. They rode off into the night, Dean's favorite tunes cranked up. He sang them out loud and his brother reluctantly joined in. Cas sat there listening to the pair of them, a smile never leaving his lips. Dean let up on the gas and pulled off the side of the road. A large, flat, grassy field without any trees or hills sat beside them. Castiel was first to get out of the Impala. Dean laughed and then got out as well. Cas was standing there, looking at the sky.

He could see the stars sparkling in Castiel's sapphire blue eyes. It made Dean unintentionally gaze into them. He never noticed how stunning his eyes were. For once, he saw no pain, anger, or sorrow. Instead, he saw sheer excitement and joy. The angel's pupils were dialated, making them look all the more entrancing.

Sammy coughed, "So, we have about fifteen minutes until it's 2014."

Dean then realized how long he was staring, because Sam had all the fireworks laid out upon the hood of the car. He scratched the back of his neck. Cas, thankfully, didn't catch him. Sam tossed out beers to everyone and they sat, drinking, eagerly awaiting the moment fireworks would pop in the sky.

As they sat and drank, Dean couldn't help but remember another New Year's tradition. The New Year's kiss…. He sighed. He hadn't had a New Year's kiss yet, and this was just another year without any changes.

"Two minutes." Sam said, chuckling. He began to set the first of the fireworks up along the ground.

Dean barely heard his brother over his heart racing. He had an idea who he could kiss…..

Castiel has been his crush since they met. Even though, Dean didn't figure it out until a year ago. The feelings were still strong. He wanted him so bad, but Cas would in no way feel the same.

Right?

Swallowing down his fear, he slid on over to the angel.

Castiel was alert. His eyes were livid as they scanned the night sky. He peered over at Dean, "So, you ready for 2014?"

"Of course I am. I'm ready to have another fun year with you and Sammy by my side." The hunter grinned.

"Forty-five seconds!" Sammy screamed.

Cas laughed, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Neither would I." 30 seconds. He was counting down in his head.

He stood there in silence. Was he really going to kiss him?

20… 19… 18… 17….

He had to decide.

"Dean…."

He looked over at his friend.

"I just…. I'm so glad we could spend the last of the year together." He grabbed Dean's arm, "It means so much to be with the ones you care about on a holiday."

"Don't make me kiss you yet…." He thought, but instead nodded.

10… 9… 8…

Dean was going to do it.

Sammy was distracted. He was standing there with a match lit and ready to set off a firework.

5…

Dean's hand grasped Castiel's. The angel jumped at the affection and looked down at their intertwined fingers.

3….

Dean saw Castiel's face was red. He gulped before turning Cas to face him.

The angel blinked.

2…

Dean grabbed the front of his friend's trenchcoat.

1…

He closed the gap between them. Their lips met just as the pair heard a firework go off. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, kissing back harder. Dean's hands released his coat and fell, resting on his sides. Finally, they broke away, smiles and shock laced upon their faces.

"Dean… What was that for?" Castiel asked, dumbfounded.

Dean simply chuckled and embraced him, "I love you, that's why."

The angel hugged him back, "Dean, I love you, too." He was laughing in the most adorable of ways.

Sammy turned and his jaw dropped, "Aww, did I miss something?"

Dean and Cas both cracked up. Sam's reaction was the only thing that made him doubt kissing Cas. Now, the fear was gone.

"So, Dean…." Castiel said, "Does this mean we're finally…. together?"

Dean nodded and the second his friend saw him nod, Cas leaned in for another kiss. Dean, gladly, welcomed it.

Needless to say, it was the happiest New Year's Dean had ever had.


End file.
